Seasons
by Jumping out of aeroplaneees
Summary: -Sequel to Sometime Around Midnight- The day he looses his mind, is the day he looses a piece of him. One would say that they fell out of love, but is that really true?
1. Chapter 1

The sequel has arrived! (hooray)

Thank you all for your kind comments and favorites. It means a lot :)

* * *

Austin's POV

Ally went to go visit her friends in New York and then to her mom. Trish was working, and Dez went to go hangout with his new girlfriend while I drove up to San Francisco to work on some songs with a few friends of mine.

_Wherever we go, yeah. It's crazy, stupid love. _

I scribbled down the lyrics on a piece of paper and crumpled it up. Nothing was clicking. I needed Ally here to help me. She was the master of writing songs. I have been up for over 24 hours trying to figure out a song. It's just not clicking.

Drew came walking into the room and picked up one of my many crumped up pieces of paper. He skimmed over the lyrics and started nodding.

"This is pretty good for someone who claims that they can't write a song," he praised.

"Thanks."

"So, where's the fiancé?"

I shrugged and continued scribbling words down on a piece of paper. "New York with a few of her friends."

"Ah. The song about her?"

"Yeah."

Drew tossed the piece of paper at me and walked out of the room. I groaned as I smashed my head against the keyboard. I sat back up and started playing a few keys on the keyboard.

_I never cared about my stupid hair before you came into my life, babe._

_I would have never seen that my eyes were green 'till I laid them right on you, babe._

_Won't you come and stay a while?_

_Electrified, you blow my mind in every single way. _

"Sounds great," my friend Alex yelled from the other room.

_Oh..._

_Wherever we go, yeah_

_It's crazy, stupid love_

_I'm losing all control_

_Oh oh_

_Whatever it takes, baby_

_It's crazy, stupid love_

_A feeling through your bones_

_Oh oh_

My phone starting ringing and I got up. My creative flow was flowing rapidly. I didn't want to stop working on this song. I looked down at my phone and saw it was Ally. For once, I ignored her call. I shut my phone off and went back into the music room.

After finishing the song, I went downstairs and into the living room. Alex, Drew, and Harry were sitting on the couch watching a football game. I grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down to watch the game.

It was about 3 in the morning when I went back upstairs and into the guest room. I grabbed my phone from the music room to turn it on. Five missed calls and 172 unread text messages. I lay in bed scrolling through all of my messages.

_Austin, I'm in Texas. I'll be in Los Angeles soon._

Shit. I sat up and checked the date. I was supposed to pick Ally up from the airport. How could I forget? I immediately called Ally and panicked.

"Hello?"

"Ally, I'm so sorry. I fucked up. I was supposed to pick you up today. Fuck I'm not even home. I'm in San Francisco still. Ally, I'm so fucking sorry," I pleaded. I listened to her mumble something and then sigh.

"Austin, it's fine. I called a cab."

"I'm coming home right now. I'm so sorry. I owe you big time," I apologized and hung up before she could say anything else. I scrambled around the room packing all my shit up. I left a note to Alex, Drew, and Harry that I left.

I loaded my car and started heading down to Los Angeles.

I arrived in Los Angeles around eight in the morning. I drove down to the café to pick up a coffee and a bagel for Ally, and then I headed down the street to the florist.

My eyelids started feeling heavier than ever and my body felt stiff. I could barely think straight. It has been 42 hours since I have slept. I dragged myself out of the car and into the house. Trish must be at work and Dez is probably still with his girlfriend. I left the coffee, bagel, and flowers on the table for Ally. I walked into my room and fell backwards onto the bed.

I sat up and looked over at the clock. The clock read 5PM. My sleep schedule is completely messed up. I got up and walked into the living room. Ally was sitting on the couch watching some movie. I sat down next to her and draped my arm over her.

"You're finally awake," she laughed. I love her laugh so much. Her laugh is one of the many reasons I fell in love with her.

"Yeah."

"How much sleep have you gotten? You look awful," she gasped.

I shrugged. "Maybe a total of 30 hours since you left for New York."

"Austin! I've been gone for a week. Why haven't you been sleeping?"

"I've been working on some things with a few friends."

"Oh…"

Ally stood up and moved so she was behind me. She draped her arms over my shoulder.

"Go back to bed, you can think of a way to make it up to me later," she whispered in a sultry tone. I could feel the goose bumps rising and my heart racing.

"W-w-why do you do this to me?" I stuttered. She laughed and placed a soft kiss to my right temple. "Because I love you, now get back to bed."

"Yes, mom," I rolled my eyes as I got up. I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the bedroom with me. I fell backwards onto the bed, bringing Ally with me.

"So you're going to fuck up my sleeping schedule too?" she whispered, barely saying 'fuck.' God, I love it when she curses. There's just something about it that makes me feel some sort of way. I nodded and pulled her closer to me.

"Goodnight," I whispered.

"Goodnight."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Disney nor do I own Austin and Ally. **


	2. Chapter 2

I looked over at Ally and then back at the clock. It was 2 in the morning and Ally was sound asleep. I snuck out of the bedroom and went upstairs to the music room.

I tapped my pencil against the edge of they keyboard, thinking of a bridge, chorus, and a few other verses. Nothing was clicking. Without waking Ally up, I walked back into the bedroom and grabbed my gym clothes out of the dresser.

The cold air hit me as soon as I walked out of the house. I backed out of the driveway and started heading down the highway.

Everything seemed so different since we returned home from tour. Dez has been distant, Trish has been distant, and Ally was something else. She has been pining for us to get back together since she moved out here two years ago. When we finally did get back together, I proposed and I guess the scared her? She said yes, though? I don't know anymore. I really don't. One day we'll be fine and the next thing I know, I'm driving to San Francisco to work on songs with my friends and not with Ally. If anything, I'm trying to avoid her.

What have I done? Have I truly messed up our relationship? You know, that was why I hesitated asking her out for so long. I knew this was going to happen. I knew the second we got back together we would stray apart. It's a goddamn mess.

I ran for hours, trying to relieve all the stress and negative thoughts that have been building up. I looked out the window and the sun has risen. Have I really been at the gym for that long? Shit, Ally was probably worried sick.

The car ride home was dreadful. I could feel my eyelids getting heavier and heavier each and every second. All of the sleep I have missed has finally caught up.

Ally's POV

I woke up and Austin was nowhere to be found. I knocked on Dez' door asking if he has seen him and Dez shook his head. Trish told me she heard him leave around two this morning. I tried calling his phone, but there wasn't an answer. All I got was his voicemail.

Hours have passed and I haven't heard from Austin. He has been doing this lately. He has been leaving in the middle of the night and not coming back until noon. He claims he's trying to find inspiration for writing songs, but none of us are buying it.

Dez and Trish came walking into the living room with the iPad in Dez' hand. Their faces were pale and their hands were shaking.

"What's going on?" I asked. Without saying a word, Dez handed me the iPad.

_Crash causes 5-car pileup on route 10. _

_Six drivers were critically injured in the 5-car pileup._

There was Austin's SUV, smashed into pieces. I was speechless.

"Should we visit him?" I mumbled. Dez and Trish shook their heads. "You go, Ally. We'll go later today." I nodded and grabbed my keys.

"Hi…I'm here to visit a patient," I whispered.  
"Name?"

"Austin Moon."

The lady looked up to me and rolled her eyes. "You're another fan, aren't you? Listen, we appreciate you visiting, but you're the 20th person asking for him today."

"No, I'm his fiancé," I stammered. She rolled her eyes once again and went into the backroom.

"I need to see ID," the lady said once she came back. I handed her my license and she typed it into the computer.

"You really are his fiancé," she spoke in a hushed tone. I nodded.

"Listen, I'm sorry, he's in room 203."

"Thank you," I smiled.

I walked into his room and my heart sank. He had wires, an IV, and his body was covered in bruises. He was barely conscious.

"Austin," I whispered as I sat down next to him. He looked over at me and smiled. "Babe."

"I'm so glad you're okay," I sighed.

"Me too," he grinned.

"Why the hell were you up at two in the morning?" I asked.

"I couldn't sleep, I went to the gym, and I should have pulled over, but I thought I could make it home. God, I keep fucking up, Ally."

"You're not fucking up, Austin. You're just being…you," I lightly laughed, hoping he'd join in. Instead he nodded and grabbed my hand.

"Do you still want to marry me?" he asked. I could hear the hopelessness in his voice. It killed me knowing that he even thinks that.

"Of course, I do, Austin. I don't care if you fuck up a hundred times because you're still you. You're still Austin Moon. Do you still want to marry me?"

"Is that even a question?" he chuckled.

"When are you going to be out?" I asked.

"Few days…maybe a week."

"What even happened? I'm sorry I didn't ask you as soon as I walked in."

"I fractured my arm in three places, broke two ribs, and I have a concussion."

"Austin, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, I should have pulled over."

"Don't blame yourself on this," I whispered as I pushed the hair away from his forehead.

"Listen, I have to get going. My fifteen minutes are up," I sighed. "I'll be back tomorrow, though."

He sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry," he repeated.

"Stop saying that, you shouldn't be sorry for anything."

Austin's POV

"Stop saying that, you shouldn't be sorry for anything," she whispered. Wrong. I should be sorry for a lot of things.

"I love you," I whispered. She nodded as she started walking towards the door. "I love you, Austin."

"Wait," I whisper-yelled. She turned around and walked over towards me.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Never mind."

"I love you, I really mean it, Austin. Now please get some rest so your concussion doesn't get worse."

"You're not going to kiss me?" I joked.

"Even when you're like this you're cocky," she rolled her eyes. I let out a small laugh. Ally leaned over and pressed her lips to mine.

"Also, because two of my ribs are broken, we can't have sex for a while," I whispered. I could see the red creeping up her neck and into her face.

"Wow, you are still so goddamn cocky," she laughed before shutting the door.

I tossed and turned, praying I would be out of here soon. I'm sick of hearing the monitors beeping, the cars passing by, and the nurses chattering outside of my door. The nurses, especially the younger ones will not leave me alone. They constantly come in checking if I'm all right or if I need anything. Once in a while, they'll ask me questions like, "are you single?" "Will you sign this for me?" and etc.

Once you're famous, any type of privacy you have ever had all comes crashing down.


End file.
